


Mine

by liz811



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Leather Trousers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz811/pseuds/liz811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Adam return home after a Kiss concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my muses, and a not so healthy mind.
> 
> A / N: English is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes.

> _I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday_

Jericho and Edge returned from a Kiss concert, Adam is a big fan and when Chris heard that there would be a concert in town, he didn't hesitate to buy tickets.

With Adam and his recent retirement from the WWE, and he taking a break from the company, they can spend more time together, may be just lying on bed, watching movies, wearing pajamas all day and eating ice cream. And of course, the new life style has started to change things, for example, the leather pants that Adam is wearing tonight had become much tighter. Good thing? Chris can't stop staring and touching that ass every chance he has.

- _I want to have sex all night_ \- Chris's a great composer, Adam thinks as they entered the house they've shared for over five years now.

- _And fuck you every day_ \- Chris keeps singing while they drop on the couch.

-Yeap, I think I like your version, Chrissy.

And there it is, that sly smile of Chris, who slowly gets up and continues to, now, hum the song. He stands in front of Adam, who immediately open his legs to get him closer and then holds his hip while Chris sings and dances to the music playing inside his head.

Adam likes Chris the wrestler, Chris the writer, the tv show host, etc., but his favorite is Chris, the rock star. His voice is sexy, his movements are exciting, his eyes turn darkest and take a brightness that says "I can make you cum without touch you if I want to" and Adam wants to challenge him and tell him that is not true, but from experience he knows that it is, and tonight he wants to feel Chris's hands on him, he wants to feel Chris on him.

-Promises, Chris. Just  _want it_?

Chris smiles as he approaches and leans over him, whispering in his ear the song while unbutting Adam's shirt and then slid it down his shoulders. The shirt under it goes after; Adam leaving Chris's hips to help him remove it.

-You know, Adam, I should go to bed and let you handle your  _not so little_ problem down here. - Chris bent over his prey, mouth near his ear, one hand goes to Adam's crotch and starts rub it while the other takes him by the hair, pulling and forcing him to raise his face, exposing his neck to Chris, who starts to kiss and lick the area. Adam can't contain the moan that comes out from his lips.

\- Why... why would you do that?

Chris then bites and kisses the mark left on his neck, Adam's sounds makes him rock hard, but he still has business to clarify.

-Those jeans, Adam. Going to the concert with them, provoking everyone. Do you think I didn't see how men and women were drooling over you?

In a quick move, Adam switch positions, Chris is now sitting on the couch and him in front of his legs.

-But remember, baby, this- Adam turns around and runs his hands over his butt and legs- is yours. They can look, but you're the only one who can touch me.

-Hell yeah! Remember, Addy, you're mine. You and those pants that make your ass look so great

Adam stops and pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- My ass looks great with or without leather pants!

-Mmm, let me see it again

He turns around, Chris raises his hands and caressed his hips, then his butt, runs his hands in front of Adam and starts unzipping his pants.

-Now, let's see it with no pants.- Chris slowly lowers the leather and realizes that he isn't wearing underwear -Mmm, you're right- Chris runs his hands through Adam's buttocks, one in each hand, massaging and feeling how Adam waves under his touch- your ass is fantastic.

Adam takes a few steps back until he is sitting on Chris's lap.

-And it feels even better, don't you think? - Adam moves his hips, creating friction between his butt and Chris's pants, feeling his erection.

-Mhhaa- he runs his hands over Adam's torso, relaxing his body and throwing his head back. -Can you feel this, Adam? It's what you and your ass provoke.

Smirking, Adam slowly slides to the floor and turns around on his knees. His hands on Chris's thighs, going up and unzipping his pants, Chris lifts his hips to remove them along with his black boxers, then they get rid of his shirt.

-Mmm, you look great, too, you know? - Adam lick his lips, then leans over and kisses lightly Chris's cock, before wrapping his lips around it.

Chris closes his eyes and tangles his fingers in Adam's hair.  _Ohgod, he loves that hair._ -Ooh, Adam, your mouth- he bites his lower lip trying to not make so much noise, but then Adam starts to hum and the vibrations make it impossible for him -Oh fuck-

He groans and his hips rises without permission, Adam pushes him down with his hands on his thighs to keep him in place. He sucks and his tongue traces the vein that runs along the member in his mouth, relaxing his throat goes deeper, savoring every inch of Chris's cock.

-Oh God, Adam, stop- Chris pulls him by the hair and draws him up, Adam straddle his thighs, his knees on either side of Chris's legs.

-Remember what you were singing, Chris? - without giving him time to respond, Adam kisses him, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and biting hard. He feels Chris moan and take the opportunity to push his tongue inside the mouth that he enjoys so much kissing.

Chris bows his head, letting Adam dominate the kiss completely, pushing his hips against Adam's, loving the friction.

\- Are you enjoy it, baby? - Adam smirks as he follows the rhythm of Chris's hips and takes one of Chris's hands and directs it to his mouth, licking two fingers, lubricating them.

-You know I do -Chris removes his fingers from Adam's mouth and brings them to his ass. Inserting one, feeling how Adam's walls tense and then relax, he inserts a second finger and starts to move them inside, opening him, preparing him for what is coming.

Adam squirms on his lap, his head in the crook of Chris's neck, groaning against his skin, kissing, biting, leaving marks on the neck of his partner as he did it before. Yes, they love leave their mark onto the skin of the other.

-Chris... please

\- Want something bigger, Addy? Something that can fill you completely? - ooh that voice, so sexy and dominating

\- Yes! I need you, Chris. I want to feel you inside me. - who is he to refuse to a such demand?

Withdrawing his fingers, Chris takes his cock and lubricates himself with some pre-cum that was already leaking, positioning himself with Adam's hole he commands - Come on Adam, takes what is yours, only yours. - Adam doesn't hesitate and impales himself on Chris's cock, feeling him pushing through in his body, making him scream with pleasure; he raises himself up until only the tip is inside of him and then drops down again, pleasure blurring his senses. Chris moves his hips up and down, holding Adam's thighs with his hands and taking a strong and precise pace, hitting Adam's prostate with each thrust.

They lose the ability to form sentences, Adam clinging to Chris's shoulders, only words like "more", "harder", "oh yes" "fuck" "Adam" and "Chris" are understandable, the rest are grunts and groans leaving their lips.

Chris feels his orgasm start to form, Adam's feels so good around him, so tight, almost suffocating his cock, heat radiating from his body and the way he moves his hips is like a sexual and exciting dance in front his eyes, on his body.

He takes Adam's hair, pulling him closer until their mouths meet again. The kiss becomes more wild, teeth biting, tongues fighting to gain control, swollen lips, both panting. Gradually they lose control of their movements, getting harder, deeper and faster.

And then it happens... Chris looks straight into Adam's eyes and whispers

-Come for me, Adam- and he does it, screaming Chris's name and tightening his inner muscles, causing that Chris explodes inside him.

Chris smiles, after all these years together, he still can make Adam cum without touching him.

-God, I hate the power you have over my body- Adam growls, still catching his breath, his forehead close to Chris's.

Chris laughs, goes out of Adam, loving how his cum slides down Adam thighs, Adam's seed still on their chests. He lies him down on the couch and takes his shirt from the floor and cleans them.

Throwing the shirt back to the floor, he leans next to Adam, who puts an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

-That's not true, you love my power, you love being dominated. You are mine, Addy, remember?

-Forever

-I love you, Adam

I love you, too, Christopher.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/reviews are really appreciated ^-^


End file.
